Talk:AIF/@comment-10905876-20150429224117
Admiralty Building, Neviston- Vice Admiral Victoria Adams (who was not at the court martial, but was leading the 3rd BSQ in combat drills) had just finished up a meeting when she was pulled aside by a man in a lieutenant's uniform, who had been an aid at the meeting. Lieutenant: "You have a very strong connection to the force, master Cleese must have sent a replacement, or have you been here longer?" Adams looks confused, asking "What?" Lieutenant: "You don't need to keep your cover, your with a fellow infiltrator. Tell me, did master Cleese train you in his asteroid field, or on Korriban? I never did get to see Korriban, I hope to one day make a visit and see the tomb of the Sith Lords of old." Adams, thinking that this man is insane, plays along, though she slides her hand down to her custom .45 magnum revolver, just in case. "Yes, umm, master Cleese trained me on the asteroids." Lieutenant: "Ah yes, we must tell him we have contacted each other. And congratulate him on getting an infiltrator in such a high command position. The conquest of earth will be much easier with command officers on our side. That, and the might of the force!" Adams then draws her revolver in an incredibly fast motion, and kicks the lieutenant's legs out from under him. She puts her foot on his chest, and aims her revolver at his head. "Make one move traitor, and I'll splatter your brains all over the floor! Now talk, who do you work for, who is this Master Cleese, and what the hell is this force thing you keep babbleing on about?" The sith is shocked, not only was he discovered, but by a person who at that moment was more terrifying than even Darth Cleese: Lieutenant: "Wha, what? Your an Earther? You have such an affinity, you could be a powerful sith." Adams presses harder on the Sith's chest, causing him to cough. Lieutenant: "I work for the Sith Empire, the ones who attacked your court martial. Master Cleese is one of the Sith Lords who will attack, I and some others are his apprentices. The force is what gives us our power...." He explains the force, with the whole light side dark side thing, and says that Adams could very easily be trained to use it, as she has a natural affinity to the force. Adams: "I have a proposal: you tell us everything you know about the Sith, what their plans are, where they are, how powerful they are, everything. You will become what we call a double agent, and feed false information to the Sith. You will also reveal the other spies, who will either also become double agents, or be executed. Finally, you will train me how to wield this force, and how to use it in combat. I do not care about your black and white good and evil thing you believe in, I will stick to the gray areas. In exchange, we will consider not hanging you for treason." Lieutenant: "I, I'll do it." ''After the sith spills some information, which was mainly revealing the spies, he begins training Adams in the force, as well as giving her his lightsaber. The other spies are either killed or turned to double agents, feeding false information back to the sith. Because of Cleese's lack of trust, little of the Sith's plans are revealed, only that they plan to enslave humanity. OOC: Force adept character for the good guys, though one that also taps the dark side for power.